A love that will never end
by Ryah
Summary: Lily and Jasmine have been friends forever. They are friends with the Marauders. James Potter the head of the marauders loves Lily. Lily loves him back. Their friends try to push one of them to ask the other out. Some Mature Content and Words.
1. Get a Room

A Love that will never end Author - Ryah Harry Potter is not owned by me. It's owned by JK Rowling. Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and all other recognizable characters are not mine. Jasmine Shemka is however owned by me.  
  
¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨  
  
It was a beautiful day in London. Lily Evans and Jasmine Shemka sat down outside Flortesque's ice cream parlor with ice cream cones.  
  
"So Lily have you heard anything from James, Sirius and Remus? Jasmine said licking up some ice cream about to melt on her hand.  
  
"Yeah actually I have," Lily said with a grin, "They showed up at my house one day with a flying car. Can you believe it?"  
  
"You're kidding! Well in fifth year Sirius took me on a midnight ride with his motorcycle." Jasmine said remembering the little incident two years ago.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were by far the most popular guys at Hogwarts. They and Peter Pettrigrew formed the Marauders. Peter was a clumsy Hufflepuff that hopped around anywhere James, Sirius, and Remus went. Those three were very handsome. James was probably the tallest out of the group, he had black hair that decided not to stay in place, and warm chocolate eyes you could get lost in. Sirius had the bad boy look down, he had black hair that he usually tied back into a ponytail, and amazing blue eyes that you couldn't say no to. Remus was also equally as handsome with his brown hair, and strong grey eyes.  
  
Lily and Jasmine had been friends with them since 1st year. They gave up on trying to be friends with the other girls in their year, because they were jealous of how close they were with the Mauraders, and they tried to make them miserable every chance they got.  
  
Jasmine was a beautiful black haired girl, with brown eyes and tan skin. Lily had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Jasmine was the wild one, she had been dating guys ever since 2nd year. But she always broke up with them after she found out their only intention. Lily had only started to show interest in guys 4th year, when she developed a crush on James. Ever since then many guys have asked her out, but she never said yes, hoping James would return her feelings.  
  
Lily and Jasmine finished up their ice cream cones and walked over to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at brooms. There they spotted James, Sirius, and Remus walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Lils." James chuckled spotting Lily first.  
  
"Hi James." Lily smiling.  
  
Then Jasmine whispered something to Sirius and Remus. They gave her puzzling looks but after a while they got what she said.  
  
"James, Remus and I are going to go with Jasmine to err. um. pick up some. potion ingredients." Sirius said looking at Jasmine. Jasmine smiled.  
  
"Alright, Lily and I will wait for you at Flortesque's." James nodded.  
  
¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨  
  
Jasmine, Sirius, and Remus walked off leaving their friends alone.  
  
"So Jasmine what's your plan?" asked Remus suspiciously.  
  
"Well I don't think I am the only one that thinks Lily and James would make a good couple." Jasmine said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"We've told James to ask her out. But he is just too bloody scared that she doesn't like him." said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, he's kind of stubborn when he deals with girls." Remus threw in.  
  
"It didn't seem like that back there. Come on I mean 'Hey Lils.'" Jasmine laughed a little.  
  
Remus put his arm around Jasmine's shoulder. "Well you know how I feel about setting people up; they'll fall in love without us. I mean they already have. Meanwhile---"  
  
"Meanwhile why don't we have a little fun?" Sirius interrupted Remus and put his arm around Jasmine's waist and they walked off.  
  
¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨  
  
Lily sat down on the bench and James followed her. He sat down and started to move closer to Lily.  
  
"Lily, I've got something to ask you." James said looking at his shoes.  
  
Lily looked up and smiled. "What's that?"  
  
"Eh. Will you. Will you. never mind." said James giving himself a mental slap.  
  
"Oh." Lily said sadly.  
  
"So Lily I heard you're Head Girl." James said.  
  
"Yup, and you're Head Boy?" Lily said looking at James.  
  
"Yeah. Would you like some ice cream?" asked James.  
  
"Sure, I just had some with Jas, but that's alright." Lily said.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, Our hopeless Head Girl and Boy," came the voice of Severus Snape a pale skinned greasy black haired Slytherin. "Such a shame, we have a bunch of idiotic Gryffindors as Head Girl and Boy."  
  
"Hello Snape." James said standing up and glaring at Severus.  
  
"So Lily has James pulled any moves on you yet? Or is he waiting until he gets to the Astronomy tower with you." Snape sneered.  
  
Lily glared at Snape, then she got up and SMACK, hit him right in the nose. Blood started going down his nose and Snape quickly put his hand under his nose.  
  
"You'll pay for that Evans!" Snape walked off with his hand on his nose.  
  
"Lily, I wouldn't pull any 'moves' on you, You know that. If I did take you to the Astronomy tower it would be to watch stars. Yeah maybe it came across my mind. But you are a beautiful girl... and all. I'm sorry the slime ball said that." James babbled but Lily could barely understand him.  
  
"James it's alright. You don't have to explain anything." said Lily hugging James.  
  
¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨  
  
The three of them walked into a club in the southern end of Diagon Alley. It was a club filled with topless dancers and dancing. Sirius suggested it.  
  
"So do you like it here?" grinned Sirius over the loud music.  
  
"Yeah, except the topless dancer part." Jasmine glared at Sirius.  
  
"Come on Jasmine, If you can't stand them join them." Remus said ducking before Jasmine swung her fist at him.  
  
Sirius grabbed Jasmine by her waist and sat her on the bar stage. Remus followed sitting down and laughing.  
  
"No way Sirius!" Jasmine said trying to jump off the stage.  
  
"Come on Jasmine, Just one time and we'll leave to a skirtless bar." Sirius said laughing.  
  
"Come on Jas, you know you want to." Remus teased Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine glared at Sirius. "Only one dance. Then we leave!" She stood up on the stage and started to dance then some unknown dancer came up to Jasmine and started dancing with her. Sirius took out some sickles and galleons and laughed. Remus looked up getting quite a sight from Jasmine's skirt.  
  
Jasmine and the girl had attracted a crowd, when the dancer started to undress Jasmine, Jasmine snapped out of it and screamed "Whoa!" and she jumped off the stage.  
  
Remus looked bewildered "Jasmine why didn't you let her undress you!" and he started laughing, while Jasmine slapped him.  
  
"I'd rather not have my body exposed all over Diagon Alley.." Jasmine glared.  
  
"Could it be exposed all over *me*." said Sirius grinning.  
  
"Ugh." said Jasmine crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Jasmine?" Sirius said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were going to let her undress you, weren't you?" Sirius laughed.  
  
Jasmine said nothing.  
  
"By the way Jasmine, I never knew." Remus laughed lifting up her skirt.  
  
"You looked?!" Jasmine glared at Remus.  
  
"Well when a guy has the chance..." Remus chuckled.  
  
Jasmine walked off rolling her eyes.  
  
Lily spotted Jasmine, Sirius, and Remus coming to them. They had to get to the Kings Cross in less then an hour.  
  
"Well we better go, our train will be leaving soon." Lily said looking at her watch. Then they all went to the Leaky Cauldron to get there stuff. They got some carts and took there stuff to the train.  
  
"I'll go find a compartment." Jasmine said.  
  
"We'll go too." Sirius and Remus followed her imitating her dance number and laughing.  
  
"What's with them?" James asked.  
  
Lily shrugged and put her final luggage in the train. Lily and James then followed them into a compartment.  
  
James sat on one seat with Lily. Jasmine, Remus, and Sirius sat on the other seat laughing.  
  
"Well it's going to be a while till we get there so I'm going to take a nap." Jasmine said laying herself on Sirius and Remus. They both smiled and laughed.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Lily said resting her head on the window starting to doze off.  
  
"Come on Jamsie make her comfy." Sirius snickered.  
  
James moved some hair from in front of his eyes and placed Lily's head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh get a room James." Remus said playing with Jasmine's feet.  
  
James glared at Remus, and threw a chocolate frog at him.  
  
"I'm changing into my robes" said Sirius who was wearing jeans and a t- shirt. He started to take off his shirt when he looked at everyone in the compartment. "Now cover your eyes."  
  
Jasmine woke up when Sirius threw his t-shirt on her. "Sirius I never knew!" giggled Jasmine.  
  
Sirius was in the middle of taking off his pants when he heard her and blushed. "Well you four should change too."  
  
Jasmine stood up. "I'm going to another compartment to change. Now don't you two be bad." She pointed to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Do we get a spanking if we are bad?" Sirius grinned.  
  
Jasmine was about to slap them when the train went to an abrupt stop. Lily and James fell onto the floor, while the other three held onto something to keep their balance.  
  
Lily woke up to see James's chocolate eyes staring back at her. "James get off of me. Your hurting me." Lily said. James felt so close to her, he wanted more. Without thinking James putting his hands in her hair, and kissed her pulling her toward him, and kissed her. He felt Lily relax immediately, They laid there, their arms wrapped around one another, stuck in that moment, kissing.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Sirius yelled.  
  
¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨¯¨´*·~-.¸¸,.-~*´¨  
  
[A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. I fixed this chapter because I didn't like it too much.] 


	2. Not what you think

A Love that will never end  
  
Chapter two  
  
Author - Ryah  
  
Harry Potter is not owned by me. Its owned by JK Rowling. Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and all other recognizable characters are not mine. Jasmine Shemka is however owned by me.  
  
***  
  
James got off of Lily after the kiss ended. Sirius, Remus, and Jasmine started cat calling and whistling.  
  
"Come on you guys." Lily blushed furiously.  
  
James started to jerk his head toward the door. Sirius who saw caught James's drift motioned for Remus and Jasmine to follow him out of the door.  
  
"Lily. I've been meaning to ask you. Will you go out with me?" James said looking into Lily's eyes.  
  
"Oh James! Yes. Yes I will!" Lily said jumping into James's arms.  
  
"So the two slimy Gryffindors have visited the Astronomy Tower, in a sense." sneered Severus Snape who stood at the door with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Severus don't you have something else to do. Like wash your hair?" glared Lily.  
  
"I thought you were smart Evans, I was even considering letting you be with me." Snape's eyes narrowed.  
  
"She wouldn't 'be with you' if you paid her!" James yelled standing up and glaring at Snape. At that moment Snape pushed James and Lucius went for Lily. He grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"LET ME GO MALFOY!" screamed Lily. Lily kept kicking at him but he was much bigger then her.  
  
Snape was on top of James punching him and beating him up. Lucius went to a compartment in the back of the train threw Lily on the chair. 'Damn it, only if I had my wand with me' thought Lily.  
  
"Let me go Malfoy! LET ME OUT!" Lily kept kicking Malfoy in the face but he was way too big.  
  
"Now Now Evans, let Lucius show you things Potter never will." Lucius laughed insanly but his laugh was stopped and he fell over like a statue. Jasmine walked from behind him with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Oh god thank you Jasmine!" Lily said hugging her best friend.  
  
"Did he touch you Lily?" Sirius asked clenching his fists together.  
  
"Did he hurt you? What happened anyway?" asked Remus slightly calmer then Sirius.  
  
"I'm fine. He came into the compartment where me and James were.. OH GOD! JAMES" Lily said running out the three of them following her. When they reached the compartment Snape was gone. James lieing on the floor with a bad cut on the lip and a black eye.  
  
"James! Are you alright! Oh god that looks bad." Lily said sobbing.  
  
"Well you should have seen his." James grinned.  
  
Lily hugged James tightly then she treated his wounds vanishing the black eye with her wand.  
  
***  
  
Soon enough they reached Hogwarts. They all had changed into their clothes with some mild interruptions in the girl's compartment from Malfoy and Snape.  
  
James and Lily were officially an 'item' All the girls of their year were very sad. Surprisingly even the Slytherin girls much to Snape's dislike.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, Lily and James hand in hand. Sirius, Jasmine, and Remus were linking arms. They got many glares and looks of despise. They didn't care, they had no care in the world. They all sat down and waited for the sorting ceremony to end. Then magically the food appeared on the table. When all the plates were cleared they got up and went to the Gryffindor Portrait and told the Fat Lady the password. They got in and sat on a couch in front of the fire.  
  
"James, Remus I think its time for a prank." said Sirius.  
  
"It has to be something big, not turning Snape's nose into an anchor." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Well we could always send Snape and Malfoy onto the roof?" commented Lily.  
  
"Now that's a great idea!" said Sirius.  
  
"So when shall we do it?" asked James.  
  
"What about now?" Remus said.  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus nodded looking at the Slytherin table. Suddenly Snape and Malfoy started floating towards the enchanted ceiling. The Great Hall filled with laughter until Malfoy hit the ceiling and was hit by lightning. There were several cries from girls in the Slytherin hall and a few first years screamed. Sirius James and Remus stopped and stared at Malfoy.  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled Professor Dumbledore as he brought a stretcher with his wand and took Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Alright, who did it? Someone better tell the truth!" yelled McGonnagol.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus stood up quietly.  
  
"I should have known! You three come with me!" McGonnagol said sternly walking to her office.  
  
Lily gave James a frightened look as he walked off.  
  
***  
  
"You will not be expelled, however 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor. I am very shocked. Your first day and you've already put Gryffindor in the negatives. You will also have detention for one month. Meet Filch outside the trophy room every day after dinner." McGonnagol said glaring at them.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." said all three of them.  
  
"You will be closely watched. Now leave." McGonnagol said.  
  
They turned around and left the office to see Lily and Jasmine waiting for them.  
  
"How did it go?" Lily said putting her hand on James's arm.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor, and detention for a month."  
  
"That's not too bad." Jasmine said shrugging.  
  
"Not too bad?!" yelled Sirius furiously. "I've already got this whole month booked with girls!"  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
"Well I guess this is how we've always started the year." James said.  
  
They walked off to the common room.  
  
***  
  
A couple days later they had been forced to meet Filch and clean the Trophy room. When they finished cleaning they had to meet McGonnagol for detention.  
  
"Today you will be tutoring some students. This is just a temporary detention. So don't get comfy with it." McGonnagol looked at all three of them.  
  
"Who will we be tutoring?" Remus asked.  
  
"Fellow Seventh years." she said "Lupin you will be tutoring Narcissa Vaugh, Black you will be tutoring David Brown, Potter you will be tutoring Veronica Deft."  
  
James walked to the designated areas to find their a blonde girl wearing a short pink mini skirt and a white tank top.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in your robes?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah but nobodies here but you and me." Veronica said chewing on gum.  
  
James perplexed sat down and opened his books.  
  
"Why are we wasting our time studying when we could be doing something way more exciting?" Veronica moved closer towards him.  
  
"Veronica No, I've got a girlfriend and I love her." James said.  
  
"You're no fun." Veronica said turning away.  
  
"I'm going to go get a book, you wait here." James said ignoring her comment.  
  
Veronica followed and pushed him off the ladder he was on. She crawled on top of him.  
  
Right at that moment Lily walked in "James, Where are--" Lily saw them on the floor and she burst into tears. She ran out towards the common room. James just saw her.  
  
"Lily wait!" he threw off Veronica and ran towards her.  
  
***  
  
"Lily!" she heard James yell but she kept running.  
  
'I thought he liked me!' she thought 'How stupid am I!'  
  
She ran towards the Astronomy tower and sat down by a window. She kept crying and not caring if anyone heard her.  
  
Then at that moment James walked in.  
  
"Lily! That wasn't what it looked like!" James said frantically.  
  
"Leave me alone James!" sobbed Lily.  
  
"Lily she just got closer and she pushed me off the ladder!" James tried to explain.  
  
"James you don't need to explain anything! I should have never got involved with you anyway!" Lily glared daggers at him.  
  
"You have the right to be upset but you need to hear me out!" James said grabbing a chair.  
  
"Fine." Lily said quietly.  
  
"She got close to me and I didn't want to, I went to get a book and she went on top of me." James said.  
  
"So nothing-went on?" Lily said.  
  
"No absolutely not! I love you Lily!" said James.  
  
"You l-l-love me? Oh James!" Lily said hugging James tightly.  
  
James pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "Well look what we have here, two slimy Gryffindors having a snog session." Malfoy said. (A/N Yes I know the Slytherins have telepathic powers that tell when someone is making out, lol)  
  
James let go of Lily "Leave Malfoy!"  
  
"Why? I was waiting for the time when you'd be undressing the mudblood over there." Malfoy spat at Lily.  
  
"What did you call her?!" James was raging with anger.  
  
"Of course why would I want to see her being undressed except if it was with my own hands." Malfoy smirked at James.  
  
Lily pointed her wand at Malfoy and said "Petrificus Totalus!" Then she dragged his body outside and let him fall down the stairs.  
  
She walked back to the Astronomy Tower and sat in James's lap by the window. James looked at her and grinned. They started to kiss again. The innocent snogging session turned out to be a little more then innocent.  
  
****************  
  
Authors Note  
  
Thanks for reading everyone. Please Review.  
  
Cute Sarah - I'm glad you liked it!  
  
starsinluv - Yeah I also wonder who Jasmine will end up with. She wasn't in this chapter that much but she definitely will next chapter. Be sure of that.  
  
Pottersangel - I like having people kiss on accident it makes it way fun. 


End file.
